


A risky deal

by chelinda



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Class Differences, Contracts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda
Summary: Jennie has everything she needs in life - except the ability to loosen up and break free from her demanding work once in a while. So she hires someone to help her with that.orLisa just really needs the money. And what harm could it do to follow Ms Kim's order's, right?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 43
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1 -  Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> another one of the ideas that are spinning around my head.  
> and bc i just can't seem to forget about it - i'll write it down. 
> 
> maybe y'all enjoy this one as well. hopefully :)

**Chapter 1 - Sighting**

Jennie Ruby Jane Kim has been a determined and hard-working person all her life. As the heiress of a rather huge Korean fashion company, she had been pushed into embodying these personality traits ever since she was little – success expected from her in everything she did.  
She even had several nannies at the tender age of 2 months who were only employed to teach Jennie to speak Korean, Chinese and English as quickly as humanly possible. So, by the time the only child of the Kim household was three years old, she was already trilingual – getting tutored in Math and Culture before even starting pre-school.

Therefore, graduating on top of every class, as well as her studies abroad weren’t a surprise to neither Jennie, nor anyone else really. Nonetheless, her passing Business School at Harvard University with the highest marks by a woman within the past 5 years and her parents not even attending the graduation ceremony had been the first time in her life when Jennie had felt disappointment. She had worked her butt off for several years to make them proud – only to realize that her parents didn’t even care, because she was Jennie Kim and this was expected from her, because it was the plan they had made for her even before she entered her mother’s womb. She was a Kim, and she was obliged to succeed.  
Naturally, like a real Kim, Jennie had swallowed everything down and eventually became Seoul’s youngest co-manager – running the Kim-fashion-company alongside her father for some years before starting her own company as well, because she felt like working 12 hours every day wasn’t enough. Her father pushed by telling her how he built the company by working overtime for 10 years and somehow Jennie felt like she owed him. Because besides all the harsh drills - Jennie Kim had led a luxurious and wealthy life, where she never had to worry about anything else but reaching the standards of her parents by being a well-educated, well-behaved, good mannered, beautiful and successful daughter. 

And Jennie was all that, never doing anything thoughtless – always careful to be decent and unimpeachable. 

So, it turned out anything but expected when her father had called her into his office this morning, only to tell her two little sentences, which Jennie wasn’t able to forget all day. 

_You seem tense. You should loosen up a little._

Jennie swirls the olive in her martini glass and silently shakes her head. Usually, her father spoke in a very formal tongue – so for him to voice out these words in front of her, and in a workspace of all, was very uncommon for him. It made the whole speech weight even more and it made it all the worst that Jennie had no idea what he was trying to say to her.  
Never in her entire life had Jennie heard her father tell someone to do anything else but work hard – and certainly not to ‘loosen up’. It confused her so much that she felt like she needed a drink - even though Kim’s don’t drink. Not in public anyway. But maybe that was the kind of loosening her father hinted at. 

“Can I get you another one?” 

Jennie felt another presence beside her – much too close for her liking and the way he leaned back into the bar counter and somewhat slurred his words a little, made her cringe inwardly. 

She averted her feline eyes, which only had a faint tad of make-up on them tonight and scanned his appearance. He was dressed classy – the black suit flattering all the right places, his smile bright and his eyes soft – but Jennie still silently shook her head. 

“No, thank you. I was just about to leave.”

His eyes narrow a bit as he smooths his tuxedo – momentarily looking down at his shoes, or maybe he’s looking at her bare legs as her skirt moves up a little bit when she slides down the stool. 

“Next time, then?”, he tries again – and Jennie sights because this is exactly the reason she doesn’t want a boyfriend. Not that she needs one or owes anyone an explanation as to why she doesn’t have one. 

“You can’t just take no for an answer and leave it at that, can you?”, she replies in her most polite tone – sends him a short nod and then walks towards the exit with confident steps.  
She knows that he’s watching her – they always are, and she hates the feeling of eyes attached to her behind – but she’s used to it and she’s always been the bigger person who can overlook it. Young men just seem to be driven by their instincts – and Jennie felt sorry for them. 

There’s a soft breeze hitting her face when she steps out of the bar and Jennie sights contently because she loves the wind. It used to be the only thing that could lull her to sleep when she was little – and somehow it just stuck. 

The concierge takes a small step towards her and looks at her rather startled before asking if he should hail her a cab, which Jennie denies because she wants to enjoy the breeze a bit longer.  
When she tells him that she’ll walk home, he kindly asks her to be careful because there are some strange people en route on a Friday evening. Jennie just smiles politely at that – because she’s been living here since forever and she knows her way around – knows how to avoid the busy streets and irritating drunks. 

Once again, her father’s words come to mind and the young businesswoman quietly asks herself if maybe she should try to become one of these loud and lulling drunk-people too. Just for once – because perhaps that’s what her father meant by _loosening up a little?_  
She contemplates to call Jisoo – her secretary and only friend – and ask her to go buy some expensive Champagne so they could both get drunk, but then she remembers what a silly idea this is and how her mother always told her that classy women don’t get wasted. 

Like on cue, a group of younger women passes by her – very loudly and very poorly singing the newest BTS hit, not even hitting one note right but they don’t seem to care because they each hold two bottles of cheap beer in their hands and clearly they had been drinking a lot before that.  
One of them has a cigarette pressed between her lips and looks even more ridiculous than the others and Jennie asks herself what on earth these kids are doing in this rather fancy neighborhood, because they all don’t look wealthy enough to live around here. 

Jennie gets her answer not one blink later - because she hears someone shout: “Hey Lili, go ask that woman!” and then a rather annoyed: “Why always me?” before a third voice calls: “Because you have the most game with them, idiot.”  
“Ugh fine…”, is the last she hears before there are some hurriedly steps moving towards her and then there’s a slight tap on her shoulder and Jennie halts. 

She turns her head only to be met with full lips from whom a cigarette hangs loosely – and big brown orbs staring down at her.  
The girl in front of her is way taller than her, even though Jennie’s wearing high heels and her vis-à-vis is standing there in flat, white sneakers. 

“Excusez-moi, Madame.”, the tall girl babbles in the worst French accent Jennie’s ever heard, before stepping back a little and bowing – almost tripping because she loses balance momentarily. 

“Whoops.”, the girl giggles and then her eyes are on Jennie again - the very unamused look she finds on her face silencing her immediately. 

Jennie raises an eyebrow before casting a look back at the girl’s friends who seem to have a very hard time not to burst out laughing. 

“Uhm, Mme. I’m afraid we have lost our way. May you please point us to the direction out of fancy-ville?”

The girl is still halfway bowing, not really meeting Jennie’s eyes – the tone of her voice mockingly and Jennie feels herself tense up a little. She’s not one to judge but she absolutely can’t stand it when lower-class people make fun of the wealthier. 

“What makes you believe you’re in fancy-ville?”, she retorts and quickly adds: “And would you please stand up straight?” 

“She can’t help it, she’s got a huge problem with straightness, Mme.”, a girl with long blonde hair shouts from behind, but she’s silent the second her eyes meet Jennie’s stern look. 

Meanwhile the girl in front of her follows her orders and Jennie’s face to face with her again – watching how her long fingers move up to her face to remove the cigarette from her lips. She’s still holding two bottles of beer – both of them halfway empty.  
Jennie’s surprised when she finds one of them up in her face a second later and a rather cocky smile on the tall girl’s face. 

“If we’re not in fancy-dancy-ville, Miss designer-clothes and all, drink this then.”, she demands – the right corner of her mouth moving up cockily. 

Jennie only shakes her head softly – nipping the urge to rebuke this person in the bud – and instead takes in the appearance of this sassy individual before her. Aside from her rather doll-like face, the girl is dressed very boy-ish in her way too big shirt and shorts – her thin arms and legs sticking out of the clothes like small sticks. Everything looks out of proportion on this girl and her black fringes are irregularly cut – which is a shame because her face actually is rather pretty. 

Jennie realizes that - apart from the irritating smirk - she’s actually kinda cute, but that didn’t matter because she was still pushing her beer into Jennie’s face without hesitation. 

“Cheap-class-town is in that direction.”, Jennie says emotionless and points to her left – before tearing the bottle out of the girl’s hand and downing the liquid in one draught before pressing it back into the tall girl’s hand. 

“Have fun.”

The dark-haired girl bows again, before winking at Jennie with the words: "Thanks, maybe you should too sometime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, they meet again and Jennie's not sure what to think.

**Chapter 2 – Recruiting**

_  
“Good morning.”, he greets her and gestures for her to sit down on the chair opposite his huge desk._

_“Good morning, father.”, she replies and politely bows before moving to sit._

_When he doesn’t seem to speak out further, Jennie looks up at him questioningly._

_“What did you want to talk to me about? Jisoo said it’s urgent.”_

_He nods and holds her gaze for a moment – silently studying the facial features of his daughter as if he was looking to find something there._

_“I was wondering if you have thought about what I said to you the other day.”_

_Jennie furrows her brow because she had no idea what he was talking about._

_“About loosening up.”_

_Jennie just stares at him then, completely at a loss. Not this riddle again._

_“To be honest, father. I have no idea what you’re implying with that. If you want me to step down from work, just tell me and I’ll force myself to a holiday – but otherwise I don’t know what…”_

_“That’s not what I mean.”, he interrupts and shakes his head. “Not quite, anyway.”_

_He clears his throat and sights – obviously not sure how to explain further._

_“I’m concerned about you, Jennie. You work hard, as you should, but I’m afraid that you have zero outlet of relief whatsoever. You do everything in your life on your own. You won’t let anyone else do anything for you – even your secretary is out-of-work most of the time and I’m afraid you’ve become quite… uptight.”_

_Jennie blinks rapidly – her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She can’t believe what she’s hearing, and from her father of all people._

_“I’m living my life the way you always taught me to. I don’t know why that’s suddenly a problem. My lie is the same as yours, father.”_

_“I know that I’m most likely partly to blame – but you see, Jennie, our business partners seem to have picked up on your tense energy and they back down from investing in our company because they’re afraid that once you take over the business for good, you’ll tire yourself out and lead the company to ruin.”_

_At that Jennie gasps, because it’s the most ridiculous thing she’s ever heard in her life and she almost wants to laugh – if it wasn’t for her father’s serious glare._

_“You must be kidding me…”, she says, gritting her teeth. She feels anger build up in her stomach and gulps down all the other things she wants to say – knowing better than to add fuel to the fire._

_“You see, I know you live your life according to my lead, Jennie – but you seem to forget that unlike you, I always had your mother by my side who helped me out outside of work.”_

_“So what?”, Jennie asks – her tone way harsher than any other time she’s talked to her father ever. “You want me to get married?”_

_Dark eyes focus on hers and then he laughs – a sound she’s not used to because her father almost never laughs out loud, and she’s not sure if she feels relieved or offended._

_“No, Jennie. I want you to find a way of relief for yourself. No matter in which area of your life and no matter by what or thanks to whom. Just make sure that our investors don’t just see you as a dogged and unbalanced businesswoman. They need to see that you’re human asap.”  
_

Jennie shakes her head at the memory of their conversation – feeling her pulse in her temples as her head starts to hurt again at the thought of it.  
She had been silent the whole rest of the day – working her butt off so she didn’t have to think about it anymore, glaring at Jisoo every time she so much as looked at her. She never was in the mood for small talk – but any other day that knowledge didn’t stop Jisoo from trying. Today, thought, one look at Jennie’s angry face had been enough to shut her up entirely. 

Jennie knows that she still looks the same right now, and that’s probably why everyone at the bar is avoiding her – even the bartender jumping when she orders another martini in a somber voice. 

He slides the glass over the counter and averts his gaze immediately so he doesn’t meet her eyes.  
Jennie doesn’t mind though – she’s had enough for today and she just wanted to get drunk in peace.  
Yes, Jennie Kim was about to break her promise to her mother to always be a good girl and never drink too much. Tonight, after her father’s absurd speech, she felt furious enough to do that. 

She gulps down the whole glass without setting down the beverage once and waves for another one, before taking in her surroundings. There weren’t a lot of guests around, probably because it was a normal Monday evening and not a lot of people had sad enough lives to feel the need to stay at a bar until 1 a.m.  
There were some college kids playing Pool at a table in the back and a few drunk businessmen at the other end of the bar counter, but otherwise the place was empty. 

Jennie downs the next martini sent her way as quickly as the one before that and casts a look at her watch – contemplating if she should get another one or if she should call it a night, when one of the intoxicated males shouts across the counter. 

“Hey you! Yes you. Why don’t you come over here and let me kiss off that pout of yours. Bet you’d be way hotter with a smile instead.” 

He lulls so badly that Jennie can only guess the pet name he attaches at the end of the sentence – but by the look on the bartenders face it’s not very nice one. 

Jennie flips him off – another thing her mother would probably disinherit her for if she knew – but she’s just too tired to give a damn right now and she’s never had patience for these type of men anyway. 

Still, she’s a little taken aback when he yells at her act and gets up in an attempt to walk over to her. His feet and legs are unsteady – but he still manages to waddle over, his face red in anger. 

“What the fuck did you just do to me, bitch?”, he screams, and Jennie knows that she’s not weak, but he’s about two feet taller than her and clearly out of his mind right now. So she slips from her stool and takes a few steps back to put some space between the both of them.  
He ignores the calls of his friends and the bartender to back off and chases after her – or tries to anyway, his attempt prevented by a body suddenly filling the space between Jennie and him. 

Out of instinct, Jennie holds onto the person in front of her – somewhat hiding behind their back. 

“Out of the way.”, she man voices out loudly and pushes at the person in front of him. 

“Not gonna happen.”, Jennie hears her protector reply and she’s more than amazed when the voice is clearly female. 

“You should probably just go home now. It’s late.”, the woman speaks further. 

There’s another push at the other woman’s body – Jennie feels her lean back into herself a little bit, but her feet remain exactly where they always had been, not letting the bully push her around. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you little brat.”

“Fine.”, the female shrugs and takes a step forward. Before anyone knows what happened – she has the man in a stranglehold, his chocking breaths being the only thing audible as she turns to face Jennie and the exit. 

It’s only a bare second of complete silence in the room – all eyes on the girl gripping the older male and Jennie’s heart stops when she realizes that she’s seen this pretty doll-like face once before.  
“I’ll take care of that for you.”, the girl with dark bangs mumbles and starts pushing the thug towards the exit - the bartender running to open the door for her and helping the girl.  
Seconds later, the man’s friends or business partners or whatever move out of their seats – dumbfounded looks on their faces as they make their way out of the bar as well, one of them stuttering a silent ‘sorry’ when passing by Jennie. 

Jennie too is rather stunned – watching the whole scenario with a blank expression, because it’s a little too much to process for her brain on this explicit day and with approximately 5 glasses of martini in her system. 

So it’s not just entirely her fault that her legs and brain only start working some minutes later, but then she’s quick to leave the bar as well.  
There’s no sign of any of the people that just left the building and for a moment Jennie thinks that maybe she just dreamt all of that. Maybe her father was right and she really was completely tired out – daydreaming probably was a sign for that. 

“How nice of you to come check on me.”

Jennie closes her eyes and thanks God in silence that she hasn’t gone mad after all, before turning around to spot the tall girl standing in the shadows – a cigarette between her lips like the first time they saw each other. 

Jennie inhales sharply - trying to gather the thoughts of her intoxicated brain which are even more jumbled, now that she’s not sitting down and the adrenalin has worn off. 

“I’m… yes. Thank you, for… you know.”, she stutters – pointing back at the bar. 

“For protecting your rich ass?”, the other girl finishes and raises an eyebrow questioningly before taking another drag from her cigarette. 

“Exactly.”, Jennie admits. She’s not really sure as to why her mouth isn’t able to form longer sentences but it’s either the alcohol or the way her vis-à-vis leans back against the brick wall in her black dress that just hugs her curves perfectly. 

She realizes she’s staring a tad too late – the smirk on the other girl’s face as big as it gets, but she’s mature enough not to comment on it and Jennie’s honestly relieved. 

“Soo, I’m not into that whole Karma-rubbish or anything – but I don’t believe in coincidences this big.”

Jennie straightens her back and somehow finds herself bite her lower lip at the other girl’s words. 

“You don’t?”, she asks coyly – the cocky vibe of the dark-haired suddenly making her feel shy. 

“Nope. Must be fate. So tell me….”

“Kim. Jennie Kim.”

“Miss Kim. What do you think is the reason fate led me to you twice?” 

Jennie gulps when the pretty face suddenly is up close – the other girl shuffling over to where she’s standing rooted. 

Their eyes meet and both hold each other’s gaze for a moment – Jennie not backing down this time, because two can play this game and she wants her control back. Right. This. Second. 

“How about we find out at my place?”, she whispers and grins, when the tall girl suddenly gulps down hard. Her eyes grow wider, but then she nods – a little too hurriedly for Jennie not to smirk at that. 

“Cool, cool, cool.”, she says and pecks away the cigarette butt with a flick. There’s something so hot about it that Jennie has to look away. Since when littering was turning her on, she had no idea. 

“Let’s go then.”, she clarifies and starts walking – not daring to look to her side, but feeling the presence of the other girl nonetheless – a burning hot sensation tingling inside of her at the prospect of a very specific form of relief tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeew- tell me your thoughts, GO! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Contracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo looks at her rather funny when she steps into the office and Jennie feels the need to dust off her black pantsuit – knowing full well that there’s not one little flaw with it, because duh, it’s Chanel and brand-new – but her secretary’s penetrating gaze still makes her somewhat uncomfortable so it’s more a nervous gesture.

**Chapter 3 – Contracting**

Jisoo looks at her rather funny when she steps into the office and Jennie feels the need to dust off her black pantsuit – knowing full well that there’s not one little flaw with it, because duh, it’s Chanel and brand-new – but her secretary’s penetrating gaze still makes her somewhat uncomfortable so it’s more a nervous gesture. 

The older Korean only grins at her then and it elicits a frown on Jennie’s face and she feels irritation form in her stomach which leads her to send Jisoo a death glare.  
“What?”, she spits as the other woman steps closer to help her boss out of her fur-coat.  
“Nothing.”, Jisoo mumbles and tries to hide her smile – failing miserably. It only makes the frown on Jennie’s face increase. She lets it slip though, because she’s already late for the board meeting and she doesn’t have time for Jisoo’s silly antics. This girl is irritating almost 24/7, so this doesn’t really have to mean anything – she’s probably just forgotten to take her daily pills or something. 

But Jisoo isn’t the only one who’s strange that morning, Jennie realizes – because the second she enters the meeting room, her father greets her with a smile too big and out of place for her to overlook it.  
She sits down on the chair next to his and excuses her delay without looking at him again – because honestly, she’s got other problems than him acting odd. 

The meeting goes without any major incidents and Jennie’s relieved when the board is pleased with the positive numbers the company accomplished in the last quarter – all the overtime and sleepless nights having paid off. It puts a relieved smile on Jennie’s face, which only slightly wavers when she’s being held back by board advisor Jimin, who places his hand on her shoulder the moment the wants to exit the room. Jennie sights, because she really needs to use the bathroom quite urgently and also, she doesn’t like these old men – never has and never will. But of course she doesn't show anything and turns to Mr. Jimin with a polite expression on her face.  
“Jennie.”, he says gleefully and pats her shoulder. It takes a lot of self-control from Jennie not to show the confusion she’s feeling. “Mr. Jimin?”, she retorts – sending him a small smile.  
“I just wanted to say, you look good today, Jennie. Very relaxed and well rested. Good for you.”  
His smile grows then, and he nods at her once, before turning to leave – while Jennie bows to him rather dumbfounded, because how on earth is it possible that he – along with Jisoo and her father - picked up on something she was so determined to hide from the world. 

Jennie strides to the bathroom as fast as she can in her stupidly high stilettos and locks the door – making her way over to the sink to look at herself in the mirror.  
She scans her face for any indications of last night but she doesn’t for the life of her see anything out of the ordinary. She doesn’t look any bit less tense or stressed like always and there are still bags under her eyes – even though she managed to cover them up with make-up today.  
She shakes her head at her reflection - that bitch in the mirror mocking her by doing the same – and then there’s a sudden laugh erupting from her throat, because yes, she’s feeling more satisfied today than she has within the last year – and it’s absurd that people picked up on it this fast – but the thought about the reason and how none of the others would ever assume that reason in their wildest dreams, sent Jennie into a fit of giggles.

Flashbacks from last night pop into her mind and she feels the blush rise to her cheeks at the thought of clothes scattered on the floor, a naked body straddling her own, kisses up and down her stomach, tongues dancing and battling for dominance, the heat inside her swelling to the boiling point and then long and slender fingers…  
Jennie slaps her hand on her face and groans at the realization that she was actually daydreaming about something she wanted so badly to put a veil of oblivion over it.

_“You’re leaving…”, Jennie pants as she’s busy pushing the other girl’s dress up her toned legs. They are approximately two times longer than her own and they are so smooth and immaculate, that Jennie forgets how to speak for a second there. All she can think about is how she wants these legs wrapped around…  
“Leaving? We just got here.”, the taller girl mumbles against Jennie’s mattress – pushing her upper body up a bit to look down at Jennie who’s still staring at her thighs.  
“No. You’re leaving as soon as we’re done. Understood?”, Jennie completes her sentence from before and their eyes meet then – determined feline and warm deer-like ones.  
It’s only a faint millisecond – but Jennie can make out the blank expression on the younger girl’s visage. It’s gone as fast as it came and then there’s a nod and shortly after two hands grabbing Jennie’s face – eagerly pulling her up to capture her lips in a wet kiss. _

_They don’t speak a single word afterwards – the only things going back and forth between them being moans and sights._

_Jennie falls asleep as soon as they’re done and when she wakes up some hours later – the girl is gone, along with her clothes and bag. The only thing she’s left Jennie with is her scent on the bedsheets and a paper slip on the nightstand with a phone number and the words: “in case I’ve forgotten something”._

_Jennie throws the note into to the depths of her briefcase and the bedsheets into the washing machine – and tries to ignore how her body feels content and her mind is at ease._

It’s not as easy though - not noticing something that was different for years before. Jennie learns that the hard way, because as much as she tries to all day long – she’s constantly being reminded of the way last night’s events apparently made her have a completely different vibe.  
People smile at her where they usually try to avoid running into her – her employees respecting her, but also lowkey fearing her – one of her underwriters even complimenting her on the soft glow she’s seemingly sporting today. And Jennie can’t help but smile at that, because she knows how important it is to have a good relationship with one’s employees and ever since she had started working at the company, she had tried, but it had never quite worked out. Until now – so it seemed. 

So, sometime in the afternoon, she calls Jisoo into her office and hands her a little note with the words: “Get her here asap. Do whatever it takes and don’t ask any questions. Thanks.”  
The other Korean looks at the crumbled-up piece of paper in confusion and raises an eyebrow – her mouth already opens to make a remark, but Jennie’s quick to stop her. “That would be all, Jisoo. Get started.” 

Her secretary leaves without another word and Jennie finds herself staring at the clock on the opposite wall for the better of the next 15 minutes.  
She has no idea why, but she feels slightly anxious as she watches the seconds and then minutes pass by and she tries to remember the last time she’s been scared of something that easy.  
She tries to take in a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and she tells herself that she’s a Kim – for God’s sake and Kim’s don’t get like this. But then again – Kim’s also don’t do any of the things Jennie’s done within the past 48 hours, so, there’s that.  
But sometimes – Jennie had learned – being a little bit impulsive can lead to a pleasant surprise and after all, she has received that order from her father, so really, she’s only doing this for him. Or something like that. 

Jennie winces a little, when there’s a sudden knock on the door and Jisoo’s head appears in the frame.  
She has a completely unreadable expression on her face when she bites her lip before announcing: “She’s here.”  
Jennie’s eyes wander over to the clock again – a little surprised when she realizes that it’s already 6 p.m. – but then she nods at Jisoo who clears the way for a rather excited dark-haired girl that stumbles past her secretary and into her office with a grin on display. 

Jisoo closes the door behind her rather reluctantly – only Jennie’s stern look making her leave them alone.  
There’s a moment of silence then – the younger girl taking in her surroundings and silently whistling at all the diplomas hanging behind Jennie’s desk – before she lets herself fall into the chair opposite Jennie’s. 

“Sooo….”, she starts, and her dark orbs search for Jennie’s. “Fancy seeing you again. So soon.” 

Her voice is teasing, and the Kim heiress has to actively stop herself from rolling her eyes. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy – so Jennie doesn’t even try to beat around the bush.  
She reaches for the paper that’s been lying in front of her this whole afternoon and slides it over to where the tall girl is sitting. Slender fingers catch it – but the warm, brown eyes never leave Jennie’s face. 

“You’re a student, right?”

“Mhm. I’m a dance major.”

Jennie nods – because that makes so much sense. She licks her lower lip automatically and tilts her head a bit. 

“I take it you don’t make a lot of money as a student. Am I right?” 

Her vis-à-vis shrugs and her eyes dart down to the paper in her hands. She skims the front page and then – very slowly – her gaze moves up, where Jennie’s already watching her. 

“What…. what is this?”, the younger girl asks as she points at the document in her hand. 

“It’s an offer.”, Jennie explains calmly – glad that her cool is back where it belongs, and her heartrate is finally normal again. Maybe it’s the situation or the atmosphere – she's had more contract negotiations in her life than she can remember, and this was just one more. Ot at least she tells herself that. 

“An offer for me to… work for you?” The other girls already big eyes grow even bigger when she turns the page and spots the numbers. “Holy shit.”, she whispers in awe and gives Jennie an incredulous look. 

Jennie rolls her eyes again and snaps her fingers loudly. 

“Okay, I need you to focus. This is a one-time offer. Yes, I want you to work for me. I want you to be always on call should I need you. You will make sure that I am completely satisfied on a daily basis and therefore can concentrate better on my work. I always pay you in advance. In return, you undertake to follow my orders without objection. Everything understandable so far?” 

The dark-haired nods – her eyes jumping from Jennie’s face to the numbers written on the paper in her hands. She gulps barely noticeable and then her attention is back on the small businesswoman.  
She squints her big eyes and then grins – eliciting yet another eyeroll from Jennie, because she’s quite sure she knows what’s coming now. 

“Damn I always knew I was good in bed, but I never realized I was _that_ good.” 

“Shut up.”, Jennie orders and the tone in her voice is so strict that it muzzles the other girl immediately. 

“Accept and sign or get out of here.”

“Okay, wow, geeez. Calm down Miss bossy-pants.”, the younger one objects and holds the document up into the air. “Can I sleep on it?”

“No.”, Jennie answers right away – and even though the pout she gets in return does something to her, her face stays motionless. 

“It’s now or never.” 

“So dramatic. Okay fine… It’s possible that I’m a little short of money at the moment. Plus, you’re hot, so... I guess what I’m trying to say is: where do I need to sign, boss?” 

She sends Jennie a wink and reaches for the pen the older girl hands her. 

“Last page.”, Jennie states, before adding: “Oh and fill in your name at the front, please. I’m afraid I never quite caught it.” 

The dark-haired shrugs – not looking up when she writes down her name and spells it out as she does so. “L. A. L. I. S. A., M. A. N. O. B. A. N.” 

Jennie repeats the name in her head – wondering where it originated, because clearly her name wasn’t Korean – but she doesn’t get to finish her thought, because the girl – whose name’s Lalisa apparently – hums loudly and taps the pen onto the desk. 

“Before I sign this, I have an important question.” 

“Shoot.”, Jennie encourages her and gives her a pointed look. She hates people who agree to something – especially a contract – and then at the last second get cold feet. But clearly Lalisa Manoban is someone who does things quite head over heels so – no wonder. 

“What about the fine print? Are there any criteria I should know about?” 

She wiggles her eyebrows again and Jennie thinks that maybe this was a mistake, because she can already feel her eyes getting stuck at the back of her head from all the eye-rolling. 

“Aside from the fact that you have to tend to my needs at all times, there’s really only one condition.” 

The younger girl straightens a little. 

“And what’s that?”, she asks responsively – her full attention on Jennie now. 

“Don’t fall in love with me.” 

There’s a long pause in which the two of them stare into the other’s eyes – completely lost for a few seconds and Jennie almost feels like the can cut the tension in the room with her scissors. But then her vis-à-vis bursts out laughing – grabs the pen again and signs with one swift motion of her right hand, slides the document over the table again and gets up hastily. 

“Don’t you worry, Miss Kim. That’s never going to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter - my fingers hurt haha, hope you like it ;)
> 
> always a pleasure reading your comments and thoughts. thank you guys :*
> 
> stay healthy and safe.


	4. Chapter 4 - Commissioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *We cordially invite you to our wedding and hope very much for your attendance*
> 
> Jennie snorts spitefully when her glance falls onto the little white card with the golden font lying beside the bottle of wine, which was sent along with the invitation as a little preview of the celebrations.

**Chapter 4 - Commissioning**

Jennie eyes the half-empty bottle of expensive Merlot that is placed on the coffee table in front of her for a long time. She’s never really been a red-wine-type-of-girl – the rare occasions when she actually does drink, she prefers the taste of Champagne or maybe a dry Martini – but today she’s made an exception. 

She recalls finding the box in front of her attic apartment when she got home from work – the exaggeratedly large, white rose attached to it already hinting at its content.   
Still, her heart had hoped for her head to be wrong – something inside her still hurting a little bit at the thought, even though she had long since come to terms with it.  
She had heard about the engagement from her father and was thus prepared for the inevitable - and yet, when Jennie had opened the package and had seen the wedding invitation in front of her, her stomach had dropped, and her throat had closed up. She couldn’t help but feel the betrayal yet again, when she’d read the names of her former boyfriend and his fiancé. 

_*We cordially invite you to our wedding and hope very much for your attendance*_

Jennie snorts spitefully when her glance falls onto the little white card with the golden font lying beside the bottle of wine, which was sent along with the invitation as a little preview of the celebrations.   
It never ceases to amaze her how easily her ex-partner pretends they’re still friends, after he left her for another woman just like that. They had been dating for three years when he suddenly decided that he was in love with someone else, “someone who doesn’t only live and breathe for work 24/365” – and here he was, sending out wedding invitations to the person he had replaced in the blink of an eye not even a year later. 

Jennie shakes her head and her hand moves almost automatically towards the wine bottle. She stops before her fingers can touch the bottle though – squinting her eyes and biting her lower lip. She really shouldn’t drink any more in this state, knowing full well that drowning her sorrows in alcohol cannot lead to anything good – but then she remembers how Kai had surprised her with a trip to France that one time, where they went to see all the good vineyards in Bordeaux where Merlot is made – and then the bottle is in her hands not one second later. She doesn’t even bother to pour the wine into a glass and brings it straight to her mouth like an addict.   
She doesn’t care right now though – and maybe, just maybe, the feeling of intoxication will help her relax and let go of the tension in her heart. 

It’s ridiculous to think that she – Jennie Kim – could suffer from an emotional issue, because she’s been brought up to live like she doesn’t have any feelings whatsoever. Or at least handle them like a boss – like a Kim – by not acknowledging them or suppressing them through a shit ton of work. That had always been her answer to everything in life: her job.   
And it had worked quite well so far. The few times in her life that her feelings had taken over, she simply hadn’t left the office until she was back to normal again. A tactic her father had taught her. 

Her father who had overruled said process only a few days ago – making Jennie’s life that much more complicated. 

_“I want you to find a way of relief for yourself. No matter in which area of your life and no matter by what or whom. Just make sure that our investors don’t just see you as an unbalanced businesswoman. They need to see that you’re human asap.”_

Jennie clenches her jaw at the memory and her grip on the bottle becomes firmer.   
What on earth is this man doing anyway? Who does he think he is, turning her world upside down with this statement? 

Jennie takes another huge swallow from her wine and then mouths out the words _‘loose up’_ in a hushed whisper. She repeats them a few more times – and each time she becomes more aware that she has no idea what that really means. What the hell does ‘loosening up’ mean?   
She’s tempted to google it even – but for some strange reason there’s suddenly an image appearing before her inner eye. A very vivid one – one that brings a real blush to her cheeks, not like the soft pink caused by the red wine. 

There’s a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers and before Jennie knows, she’s replaced the bottle in her hand with her phone – her thumb scrolling through her contacts until it’s finally hovering over a number with no name.   
Her eyes are fixed on the digits, but something in her stops her from making the call. She’s not entirely sure what it is that prevents her from doing so. It’s probably her mother’s voice in her head telling her that acting impulsively is not a behavior a distinguished young lady should display.   
But then there’s her father’s voice as well, pushing her to ease up and find a way of relief – the two opinions in her head clashing and causing a headache. 

“Fuck it.”, Jennie lets escape her mouth and presses the call button. 

It rings once. Twice. Three times and then a sleepy voice answers the call. 

“Hello?”

“Manoban, it’s Kim. I need you to come by my place.”

She realizes that her tone is very strict, but that’s exactly how she talks in a business context. And this was nothing short of that. 

There’s rustling on the other side of the line – like someone pushing away sheets and crawling out of bed. 

“Um. Like, right now?”

Jennie rolls her eyes – something about this girl evoking her short-tempered side. 

“Yes. Right now. Is that a problem? Do you have somewhere better to be?” 

This time the answer is like a shot. 

“No. Of course not. It’s just… very spontaneous.” 

Jennie hears a door open in the background of the call and then a hushed voice saying something that she can’t quite make out.   
She tells herself not to care and focuses back on the person on the other side of the phone-call. 

“Get used to it. We have a contract. I call – you run.”

“Ai ai, sajangnim.”, the other girl answers in a giggle that only makes Jennie’s head fall backwards against her couch in annoyance. 

“Do you… Do I need to… I don’t know. Wear or bring something special?”

Jennie can briefly hear the insecurity in her voice and she’s actually tempted to smile at the thoughtfulness of her new ‘staff member’.

“No. Just get here quickly before I change my mind.” 

There’s a laugh audible, before the sounds of keys jingling drown out the laughter and then Jennie hears a door being slammed shut. 

“Believe me, Miss Kim. You won’t ever change your mind after tonight.” 

Jennie wanted to let lose a laugh then – but something about the mix of cockiness and seductiveness  
in the girl’s intonation makes it get stuck in the back of her throat and she decides to play along. 

“Is that a promise or a threat?”, she asks without realizing how her tongue darts out to wet her lips after that. 

The girl on the other end of the line pauses for effect before answering in a voice that, just like that, sets Jennie’s entire body on fire. 

“Which ever turns you on more, _hot stuff.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha, buckle yourselves in. you're up for a bumpy ride :D 
> 
> hope this chapter was enjoyable, if not, leave some constructive criticism ;) 
> 
> xxx


	5. Chapter 5 - Setting about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lisa arrives – Jennie’s prepared. Like she would for a meeting with the board or an investor or anyone in her work environment really, she’s made some notes – even though this time they’re only mental ones. Still – she’s made them, and she knows exactly what she wants from this meet-up and she’s determined not to settle for less. As she never did.

**Chapter 5 - Setting about**

When Lisa arrives – Jennie’s prepared. Like she would for a meeting with the board or an investor or anyone in her work environment really, she’s made some notes – even though this time they’re only mental ones. Still – she’s made them, and she knows exactly what she wants from this meet-up and she’s determined not to settle for less. As she never did. 

However, it's still somewhat funny to her, how submitting this meeting in a purely business-like manner soothes her nerves tremendously. In any other situation, Jennie would’ve maybe wasted some thoughts about consequences – but thankfully there’s the contract that exempts her from any possible pressure whatsoever. She just has to enjoy – and let go. 

_Loose up, Jennie._

She’s done it before. She can do it again – even if she may have to practice it a little more –  
and something about Lisa’s resolute demeanor when she steps inside Jennie’s apartment lets her believe that maybe this girl is exactly the person to help her with that. 

Jennie pushes the envelope into the taller girl’s jacket pocket, before pulling off said piece of clothing in a quick and almost greedy act. 

“The amount is correct. You can count later.”, she mentions almost casually – while her hands are busying themselves with the zipper on Lisa’s pants. 

“Woah.”, Jennie hears the other girl say stunned and the Korean knows that she probably overwhelmed her new employee – with her only being there for 10 seconds and Jennie already all over her. 

“Hello to you too.”, Lisa snarls – but she shuts right up when Jennie’s tongue licks over the pulse point on her neck and when she starts sucking the spot, there are two strong arms pushing Jennie’s tiny body away until she’s at arm-length. 

“Okay, I think you need a breather, Miss Kim.”

The addressed puts on a sinister expression as she swats away the long arms that try to put her at bay. 

“Rule number one: no thinking. Rule number two: no talking. I tell you what to do and you do that. Do you understand?” 

The taller girl remains silent and Jennie raises an eyebrow at her – the suppressed anger from this day slowly gaining the upper hand.

“Lisa? Answer me.” 

“Sorry, you said no talking.”

The grin on her vis-à-vis’ face makes Jennie exhale in annoyance. Lisa very obviously had no idea how to behave on a business mission.

“Funny.”, Jennie breathes with no emotions visible on her face whatsoever – her eyes slightly squinted. The blank expression she portrays wipes the grin off Lisa’s bright face. 

“So… no foreplay then. I get it. You’re missing out though... Just saying.”

She meets Jennie’s stern look and it lets Lisa’s hands shoot up in a defensive way. 

“Are you done now?”, the older one asks slightly impatient. All she gets in return is a nod and then Lisa silently locks her mouth with an invisible key, which she then throws away. 

“Good.”, Jennie states and takes two steps forward – pushing the other girl into the wall behind her. She points at Lisa’s hoodie and does a swift motion with her head towards the side. 

“Off.”, she commands – leaning back a little to watch the girl in front of her follow her orders, leaving her in a baggy shirt at which Jennie repeats her gesture.  
The shirt comes off as well and the Korean is slightly taken aback by the fact that Lisa’s way of taking off her t-shirt, in one swift motion like a guy, makes her knees go weak.  
Or maybe it’s her defined abs and smooth skin – Jennie’s not too sure – but the need to have Lisa on top of her definitely intensifies a tremendous amount. 

She can feel the other girl’s eyes on her and she knows that she’s been caught staring, but Jennie doesn’t mind. She can do whatever she desires. After all, she has a contract that says exactly that. A contract Lisa’s agreed to. 

So Jennie moves closer to the other girl again and makes herself bigger by standing on her tiptoes. She kisses the point where Lisa’s jaw meets her neck again – eliciting an almost inaudible moan from the girl and it’s like music to her ears, because Jennie – like any Kim – loves to be in control. No surprise there.  
Her hands find their way to Lisa’s stomach where she lets her fingers brush down her abs and even though she doesn’t want to, she can’t resist to count the abdominal muscles. The girl has a fucking six pack – like for real, and Jennie’s surprised she hadn’t noticed that the last time. 

Lisa eyes her attentively in the meantime – a smirk appearing on her face when she realizes what the smaller girl is doing. 

“Dance major.”, it slips out of her and Jennie can’t help but smile back. It’s only short-lived though because her fingers are still dancing around on Lisa’s waistband and it brings her back to reality when the other girl’s hands are suddenly on her own – pushing them further down. 

It sets Jennie’s whole body on fire and the way Lisa lifts one eyebrow seductively doesn’t help at all. So she takes over control – like the leader she is – and lunges forward to kiss the taller girl hard.  
She didn’t take it slow from the beginning, and Jennie doesn’t intend to start now – so she pushes her tongue into Lisa’s mouth without liking at the entrance first.  
She feels greedy and by the way the other girl responds – the feeling is mutual.  
They battle for dominance a little before Jennie has to break their make-out session in order to breathe. 

Lisa looks a little like she’s been hit over her head – her eyes approximately two shades darker and her attention focused solely on Jennie. It’s nice somehow, this feeling that someone is completely taken with you – but Jennie has to shake off that thought immediately. This was not about feeling wanted or seen or any other stupid emotional need she might have been hiding in the depth of her being. This was about loosening up. About feeling satisfaction. 

“Bedroom.”, she gasps – still not enough oxygen back in her lungs. “Now!” 

Like on cue, the dark-haired girl licks her lips before picking up Jennie in a swift motion – short legs wrapping around Lisa’s waist for support. 

Jennie suppresses the shriek that almost passes her lips at that and instead busies herself with sucking on the other girl’s neck again – knowing full well that she’ll leave some marks and not minding that one tiny bit. On the contrary.  
The thought of leaving a trace of herself and her dominance on another person felt somehow powerful. And Jennie liked to be powerful. It somehow made her feel more relaxed than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say, other than.. I'm sorry haha. 
> 
> *'How you like that' playing in the background*
> 
> but also, yeah: how did you like that? ;D 
> 
> xxx


	6. Chapter 6 – Clarifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? Did you think we would have a sleepover afterwards?”, she sneers and rolls her eyes just enough for the other girl to see.

**Chapter 6 – Clarifying**

Jennie would never admit it – let alone say it out loud, but Lisa was right. She really _is_ that good in bed and it’s not only because she actually follows through whatever Jennie tells her to. No. That girl _knows_ what she’s doing.  
The way her body moves, her tongue dances and her fingers curl – she seems like a natural, even though there are some minor improvements Jennie needs her to make, but she lets it slip this time around.  
She’s far too exhausted after Lisa makes her come four times in a row and for a split-second Jennie can’t feel her legs anymore and her head is completely empty.

She lets her eyes fall shut – but only until she’s able to think again and then there’s the sudden realization that not a single person before had ever managed to climax her multiple times successively. 

Jennie shoots up – clenching her teeth because she’s so darn angry at herself for even recognizing that. She inwardly yells at herself to stop thinking altogether immediately and instead turns her naked and worn-out body to the girl beside her – not so softly pushing at her shoulder.  
Lisa groans and buries her face further into a pillow, mumbling something Jennie can’t understand. 

“Get up, Lisa.”, Jennie hears herself say in a grim tone, but all she gets in return is another incomprehensible babble, so she nudges the younger woman’s upper arm again harder. This time Lisa somewhat turns her head until she’s able to pop open one eye – staring at Jennie’s hardened face. 

“I’m exhausted. I need a minute before I can go again, I’m afraid.”

“No.”, Jennie shakes her head not even a blink later and points straight to her bedroom door. “You’re leaving.” 

Lisa follows the direction of her small hand with her open eye, which then focuses back on Jennie who lets her arm drop to her side and rises an eyebrow when the tall girl doesn’t get up right away. 

“You can’t be serious. It’s like… the middle of the night right now.”, Lisa complains – only to get a fake laugh in return from the Korean. 

“So what?”, Jennie retorts in an emotionless voice. “This isn’t a sleepover, Lisa. We’re done here, so get dressed and leave.” 

There’s absolutely zero leeway and thankfully Lisa seems to pick up on that rather quickly. She only closes her eyes for a short moment and Jennie’s almost sure that she can make out a slight shaking of her head – the head that had been between her legs not 15 minutes prior.  
She knows that she probably should feel guilty – but her body’s still coming down from its high and it’s so hard to focus on anything else but her relaxed self right now, and besides, it’s her who makes the rules – so Jennie pushes on.

“Today, please.” 

“Fine.”, the girl in dark bangs replies – failing miserably at trying to hide the annoyance in her voice as she pushes aside the bedsheets that were covering her.  
She sits up – their two bodies closer together due to Lisa’s new position and Jennie deliberately ignores the warmth that emanates from the other girl and focuses on keeping a straight face. 

She can feel big brown eyes on her and Jennie’s not sure if she should be annoyed or curious – but Lisa makes the decision easier for her when she murmurs “You’re strange.” under her breath.  
Normally, Jennie would’ve ignored that – she’s been called way worse – but Lisa was really testing her patience right now and that didn’t help Jennie’s mood. 

So she turns her whole body, until it’s facing the younger girl completely – the quick move making Lisa draw back a little. She holds Jennie’s sight though and the older one notices that that’s another first – usually people backed down when they were met this type of fuming look on Jennie's face.  
Funnily enough, Lisa’s behavior only makes Jennie angrier.

“What? Did you think we would cuddle a little afterwards?”, she sneers and rolls her eyes just enough for the other girl to see. 

Lisa bites her lower lip and for a second Jennie thinks that she’s doing that on purpose – because she knows that she can probably distract almost anyone with those – but then she’s met with a shrug and deer-like eyes looking at the ground. 

“To be honest. I don’t know what I thought.” 

“That’s why I told you not to think at all.”, Jennie replies – the feeling of sympathy somewhat returning into her body at the sight of Lisa’s lost state.  
She knew this wasn’t right. Of course she did. She wasn’t a monster after all – but this was a business get-together and, as always, she had to act professionally. Especially in the beginning you have to set clear rules so that you are taken seriously.  
And since Jennie had learned to do just that from a very young age – it came almost naturally to her. Almost. 

“No thinking. No talking… You should’ve gotten yourself a sex toy instead.” 

Jennie hears the tension in Lisa’s voice – and if she was being honest, she could also feel it radiating from her vis-à-vis – and she shouldn’t, but she feels the need to lighten the mood then – even though she’s still a tad angry that she’s not long asleep already.  
And even if she can do what she pleases, she still doesn't want Lisa to feel like a cheap floozy - because she isn't.

So Jennie takes a breather and then reaches out to place a finger under the younger woman’s chin. Lisa’s reluctant to look back up at her, but when she does eventually, there’s still a glow on her that makes her eyes sparkle. 

“If there’s any sex toy on this planet that can do even a quarter of what you did tonight: sign me the fuck up, but I’m afraid you were right on the phone. I won’t change my mind after tonight.”

Lisa’s face is not readable for the better of 10 seconds and then a grin that’s almost too big for her face takes over – making her look like some cartoon-character with her huge eyes and far too white teeth. 

“I knew it.”, she cheers – mostly for herself, which Jennie finds ridiculous. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist my skills.” 

The older girl grabs her own head in despair when she realizes her own mistake. 

“It's nice that we clarified that. Can you go now?”

Jennie can see the insidious in Lisa’s eyes, before she even answers something. 

“What’s the magic word?”, Lisa almost sings as she sends her a wink. 

“Immediately, Lisa!”

Jennie raises both of her eyebrows and gives a pointed look, which makes Lisa finally give up – and the Korean has never been more relieved. She suddenly realizes how tired she is, and truth be told, if this would go on further then she might just actually fall asleep on the spot – no matter if Lisa’s still there or not. And she can’t have that – so she suppresses the relief that spreads in her when the younger woman finally gets out of bed, collecting clothing items here and there on her way to the bedroom door. 

Just before she reaches for the door handle, she glances back at Jennie who’s still sitting in the middle of here King-sized bed with the black linen – naked, just like herself.

“Miss Kim.”, she then salutes – looking completely absurd, so much that Jennie has to bite back a laugh real hard. “Always a pleasure.” 

Jennie can hardly suppress the laugh that is hiding in her throat – so she disguises it by throwing a pillow at Lisa, who dodges it and then sticks out her tongue to Jennie before pulling the door shut behind her.

It’s not long before Jennie hears the door at the main entrance open and then close, and she can finally fall backwards into her mattress and then into the land of dreams where she meets full lips and brown eyes she won’t remember in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will Jennie's strictness someday come and bite her in the ass? 
> 
> we'll see I guess. 
> 
> thanks as always for reading and stuff. 
> 
> xx


End file.
